we can learn to love again
by akkyylle
Summary: -SasuSaku- we're not broken, just bent. MULTI-CHAP.


**ANGST&DRAMA. **_Inspired by the song Just Give Me A Reason by Pink feat. Nate Ruess. 'Nuff said. THIS WILL BE MY ONLY MULTI-CHAPTER STORY **FOR NOW. **Updates will predictably be slow for this story, but I reckon it will be just around 2-3 chapters 'cause I just need to finish the whole song._

**DISCLAIMED.**

* * *

**we can learn to love again**

_we're not broken,_

_just bent_

* * *

They were seven when they met on the clearing.

A girl with a large, _large_ forehead and big, _big _viridian eyes wandered aimlessly through the forest. Her bubble gum pink hair was cut just above her shoulders, aligned with her stubble chin, and it swept softly along with the cool breeze. Tears were present on her cheeks, and she swiped at them with the back of her hand every time another sliver dropped.

A boy, raven-haired and onyx-eyed was sitting cross-legged at the edge of the clearing, eyes closed and taking in the cool morning air. He looked as if he was in deep thought, his handsome pale face scrunched up in frustration and his hands clenched into tight fists.

Both were troubled. Both were just children.

They shouldn't be like this. Children their age should be playing happily, laughing giddily and smiling cheerfully. Not crying. Not scrunched up in worry and frustration. Every other child was in the park, or in the playground, or out in the streets, having the time of their lives.

But not them. Not Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

Because they were the same. The girl, Sakura, finally made her way into the clearing. Taking a peek at her unexpected destination, she saw the boy, Sasuke at the far edge of it. Tilting her head to the side, her curiosity was piqued, and she took a step forward to approach him.

The boy sensed her presence immediately, and in a blink of an eye, had stood up and faced her. Two children who were troubled and frustrated stared straight at each other, not knowing who the other was and unaware of the connection they both had.

That was their first meeting.

_right from the start_

_you were a thief, you stole my heart_

_and I, your willing victim_

They were ten when they met for the second time.

For an unknown reason, they never really did forget about the other. Even though they didn't see each other for three whole years, the memory of the other's face was clearly imprinted on their minds. They remained nameless to each other, but they didn't care. It didn't stop them from thinking about the other.

When they met again, the raven-haired child was kneeling in the middle of the Uchiha compound, alone and his hands pulling at his hair with a force so strong it looked like it was going to be pulled out. His head bowed low, hiding his face from whoever might stumble across him.

It was an accident, really, for Sakura to see the Uchiha child. She was walking aimlessly again, on the streets this time, bruises all over her body and a huge gash on her large, _large _forehead. Not recognizing her surroundings after wandering to wherever her legs took her, she saw the large gate of the compound and decided to push in.

The creaking sound startled the raven-haired child, making him look up in surprise, his broken face full of tears now exposed to the pink-haired girl standing in front of him. The girl seemingly noticed that she was not alone in this haunted place, so she looked at the person kneeling in front of her.

At the same time, they looked. Viridian green met onyx black.

One look, and they both found peace and comfort in each other. Limping, the pink-haired girl approached the crying boy, tears of her own threatening to spill at the painful feeling welling up in her chest. Pain from her experience and the pain she saw in the boy were overwhelming her like a big tsunami, and she needed to run and take shelter. Otherwise, she will drown in agony and she won't be able to rise up again.

She approached him cautiously, carefully placing her tiny little hands on either side of his face. Tilting his head up so that they were face to face, one head apart, she asked him in her soft, _soft _voice, "What's your name?"

He just looked at her, with his piercing onyx orbs filled to the brim with tears. The connection, they both felt it again, but neither of them knew what it really was. So they both ignored it, for the time being. "Uchiha Sasuke," he had said in a voice barely above a whisper, "what about you?"

For the first time in her life, her face lit up in the prettiest smile she could muster, and directed it to the boy she was holding. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

And then, she pulled him into her arms and they both cried. Together.

_I let you see the parts of me_

_that weren't all that pretty_

_and with every touch you fixed them_

"What are you not telling me, Sasuke-kun?"

They were sixteen now, been best of friends since that day. No other pair can be more dysfunctional than them. They didn't match, they were in no way alike and they had nothing in common. How they looked, how they dressed and the way they spoke was in no way related, and their personalities always seemed to clash.

Seeing them together, for a normal civilian, felt _weird._

But it didn't matter. Because nobody else understood them but themselves. They understood each other and despite of all their big and obvious differences, they seemed to get along pretty well.

"Nothing." He had replied to her, after long minutes of silence. "I've told you everything you needed to know."

Sakura just smiled, wearily, and said, "If you say so, Sasuke-kun. If you say so." She looked at him with her viridian green eyes, a look that was both tired and intense, before shifting her gaze elsewhere. And the silence consumed them once again.

But as she said this, Sasuke could her her unsaid words lingering heavily in the air. _'Ah.. but Sasuke-kun, I can hear you talking when you sleep.'_

_now you've been_

_talking in your sleep, oh oh_

_things you never say to me, oh oh_

Silence.

It was always silent between them. Sakura had gotten used to it, she wasn't the giddy type anyway, not anymore. What happened years ago had scarred her, and she hasn't smile since then. Only once had she smile so beautifully. It was when she met Sasuke for the second time.

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't smile _at all. _It was sad, and depressing, for the most part, to see these two together and oftentimes, not even mutter a single word to each other. The people were baffled at first, but in time, they began to accept and ignore that that was how they were, and there was nothing anyone of them could do about it.

But for someone like Naruto, they were very, very _painful _to watch.

Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who had become the teammate of the infamous Haruno-Uchiha pairing, the odd one out. The black sheep of the team, he was the only one whose personality was based on the high spirits and will of fire their humble village believed in. Because unlike Naruto, the fire seemed to have died down in their hearts, and there was nothing left of their high spirits except for the ashes left in their disappearance.

He often had trouble just _speaking _to them, because really, what could he say? He had asked them countless times about anything, _everything, _and he was lucky enough if he even got one coherent sentence from either of them. It was painfully obvious that something had happened, but along with everybody else, he had no idea _what._

_tell me that you've had enough_

_of our love…_

_ou**r love.**_

* * *

_Share your thoughts! It's completely free, just go and press that little thingy that says 'Review.' Much thanks!_

_-A_


End file.
